Basi's Pod
Basi's Pod is a group of hippopotamuses that live in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard '' "The Rise of Makuu" When Beshte gets covered in mud, he brings his friends to Big Springs, where the pod is resting. Once there, Beshte demonstrates how the fish pick the mud off the coats of the hippopotamuses, even opening his mouth to let the fish pick through his teeth. Basi joins his son and is approached by Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, who asks if his float is allowed to eat from the water. Basi tells Pua to come back next week, and Pua amicably agrees. However, as Basi's Pod watches, Makuu challenges Pua to a mashindano, which Basi explains as being a crocodile tradition that determines who reigns over the float. The hippopotamuses can later be seen watching the mashindano, and Basi explains to his son that Pua will be exiled for losing the fight. Once Makuu rises to power, he and his float force Basi's Pod out of Big Springs, and they move to the water hole of the elephants. However, with Kion's help, they are moved back into Big Springs, and Basi offers to let Makuu share their waters once the fish are ready. Makuu promises to keep Basi's offer in mind. "Fuli's New Family" When Fuli's friends grow worried that she's spending too much time alone, they try to include her in their family activities. Beshte does his part by inviting Fuli to cool off with him and his pod, but when he accidentally knocks Fuli into the water, she departs in a fury. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Along with several other Pride Landers, Basi's Pod participates in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. “Beshte and the Beast” Ono informs the Lion Guard that the crocodiles, hyenas, and jackals are attacking Basi's pod at Big Springs. Alongside Shujaa, the team races to the rescue and confronts the invaders. However, before the Lion Guard can step in, Shujaa heaves boulders and trees at the Outlanders, effectively driving them away from Big Springs. Later, Ono informs Beshte and Shujaa that Big Springs is under attack and has been set ablaze. Beshte is forced to leave for Big Springs on his own. Beshte arrives and orders Basi and the hippo pod to stay in the water while he deals with the fire. Together, the Lion Guard works to put out the blaze and fight the invading Outlanders, but in the midst of the fight, Beshte injures his leg and is unable to move. Ono begs Shujaa for help, and the gorilla agrees to fight for the sake of Beshte. The Lion Guard and Shujaa manage to put out the remainder of the fire. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Basi and his pod are relaxing at Big Springs, and Basi and Beshte discuss the current situation with the Outlanders. They notice a small disturbance in the water, and Beshte goes to investigate. He tells his father that it was just Kiazi, a baby hippo. Later, Basi’s Pod attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Basi’s Pod joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Basi’s Pod joins the other herds in fleeing the grove. When the Lion Guard stops them, Basi gently questions on why Kion hadn’t told the Pride Landers about Scar’s return. Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Basi’s Pod agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. "Return to the Pride Lands" Bsshte reunites with Mtoto and Basi's Pod at Big Springs. Named Members Basi '''Basi' is the leader of the pod. He is the father of Beshte. Beshte Beshte is the son of Basi. Kiazi Kiazi is a member of the pod. Unnamed Members Hippos in TLG.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Basi's Pod, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Helping Basi * Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Pride Landers